


The Double Ugly Christmas Sweater

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack Kline's First Christmas, Season 13 spoilers, You Have Been Warned, cas is done with life, gabriel is a trouble maker, mary is the best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth
Summary: Credit to this post on Tumblr --> (https://ask-sabriel.tumblr.com/post/180736179756/delicateloserflower-say-this-is-my-escape) for the inspiration of this fanfic.





	The Double Ugly Christmas Sweater

It was Christmas. The time of the year that the Winchesters didn’t usually celebrate. In fact, they rarely, if at all, bothered to celebrate any holiday when it rolled around that year. Not even their own birthdays. But today was a special exception since today would be Jack Kline’s first Christmas. Sam and Dean were determined to give him the Christmas they never had. Jack was very excited. He had heard so much about Christmas. Like presents, hot chocolate, and spending time with family. The last one seemed to be the most important according to a lot of people. He was a little confused as to why people couldn’t just spend time with their families any other time of the year but he didn’t dwell on it. He couldn’t risk ruining his holiday spirit.  
Jack woke up that morning buzzing with excitement. After going into everyone’s rooms and waking them up, having had a little difficulty with Dean, who is known to be an angry sleeper (like a bear according to Castiel), he sat by the tree that Dean and Sam had hauled into the room dubbed ‘the Deancave’. Cheap plastic ornaments hung on it and a few lines of lights were wrapped around it, flickering once and awhile. It was kind of a crappy tree, but he didn’t care. He was just happy that he could spend this special time of the year with his family. Sam came shuffling in, accompanied by Dean, Mary, Gabriel (who was staying there to recuperate after getting killed by an alternate universe version of his big brother), and then Cas a few minutes later, carrying five mugs by their handles and sporting a plain white shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. He had decided to try out wearing normal clothes so he didn’t have to wear the same outfit 24/7. Cas set the mugs on the table by the small couches and handed one to Dean, Gabriel, Sam, Mary, and the last one to Jack. Jack sniffed the steaming brown liquid. It smelled faintly like chocolate and had a few small marshmallows floating on top. He drank it and then brought it away from his lips, the hot liquid went down his throat and made a warm feeling spread throughout his chest.  
“Is it good?”, Sam asked.  
Jack took another sip and nodded.  
“Yes. It’s very warm and it tastes like chocolate.”  
“Well, that’s why it’s called hot chocolate.”, Dean said.  
Then he sipped his drink before setting it down next to him.  
“So, who’s going first?”, he nodded to the small pile of presents in front of the tree.  
It was decided that none of them should be labeled since they had no idea what to get each other and so whatever you opened up would be yours to keep. Whether you liked it or not.  
“Jack should go first. It is his first Christmas after all.”, Cas pointed out.  
Dean motioned to the presents while looking at Jack. He set his mug down and scooted closer to the tree. After a few moments of contemplation, he picked up a brown box with a gold bow placed on top of it. He looked up and everyone and Mary smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled back and opened it. A silver lighter sat there on top of a nest of white tissue paper. It had a few fancy swirls engraved into it. He picked it up and smiled.  
“That one’s from me.”, Sam said.  
“Thanks.”  
Jack placed it down by his drink and scooted back from the tree again. Cas went next and got a Christmas sweater. Dean told him to go put it on and he came back with a confused look on his face. The sweater said ‘It isn’t going to lick itself’ with a candy cane stitched under it. Gabriel confessed with a smirk on his face that that was his present. Meanwhile, Dean was practically dying of laughter. Sam chuckled and Mary laughed a little behind her hand.  
“Dean, it’s not funny.”, Cas said once he finally understood what it meant.  
Jack, being a little unfamiliar with innuendos, had to have Sam, a little hesitantly, try to explain it. Until Gabriel was a little too blunt for his taste, but still got the message across to Jack. Gabriel shrugged causing Sam to roll his eyes. By then, Dean was over his laughing fit. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed one of the presents. He opened it and held up a metal symbol attached to a small chain. Mary said that was her gift and it was supposed to be a symbol that brought protection and fortune. Dean hugged her and commented about carrying it with him all the time. Then Sam opened a present. It was moose antlers with little lights wrapped around it. He turned the little switch on and put it on his head. Little red and green lights flashed on it. Jack was the one who had bought that present. Mary took a neatly blue and white wrapped gift. She got a small multi tool knife that Sam and Dean had, admittedly, gotten a little jealous about. That was the present that Cas had bought. Now it was Gabriel’s turn to open the last present, which was obviously Dean’s. It was a long white box with a green bow lazily slapped on top. He took the top of the box off and moved the tissue paper aside. Gabriel looked up at Dean.  
“Copycat.”, he looked down at the red and green sweater that read ‘I’ve been nice’.  
“Nuh-uh, take it out of the box.”, Dean replied.  
Gabriel picked up the sweater and was a little surprised to see that the sweater was wider than he had first anticipated. It was almost like it could fit…Gabriel smirked and looked at Sam.  
“I nominate Sam Winchester to do the honor of wearing this Christmas sweater with me.”  
Sam looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, not noticing how big the sweater actually was.  
“What? No. There’s no way we’d both fit it that.”  
Gabriel laid out the Christmas sweater so that it showed both armholes and the obvious amount of space for two people. It was like two sweaters sewn together. One side said ‘I’ve been nice’ and the other said ‘I’ve been naughty’. It also had two stockings on both sides. The nice side filled with candy and toys and the naughty side filled with coal. Gabriel knew which side he was choosing. Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow judgmentally.  
“You bought that for a Christmas present?”  
“Hey, I thought it would be funny.”, Dean shrugged.  
Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at the sweater.  
“Either way, I’m not wearing that.”  
“Uh, yeah, you are. Plus, you owe me.”  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows again.  
“No I don’t.”  
“Yeah, you do. Remember the lady in the bar during that one Wendigo hunt?”  
Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he shivered at the memory. He thought about still refusing the offer but didn’t want Dean to use that card again on something potentially more humiliating. Which, Sam knew his older brother would love an opportunity like that.  
“Yeah, fine, whatever.”, he stood up begrudgingly.  
Gabriel did too, then bending down to pick up the sweater. Sam stood on the left and Gabriel stood on the right. Since Sam was taller he had to go in first. He got his head through the head hole, with a little difficulty from the antlers he had on, and slipped his arm into the (from his POV) right sleeve. Then they found themselves in a dilemma. They couldn’t get Gabriel’s head through the hole. Basically, the problem was, Sam was too tall. After almost ten minutes of trying to figure out the issue, Gabriel made a bold move. He jumped onto Sam and scooted up him like a tree until his legs were wrapped around Sam’s waist and his arms around his shoulders.  
“Hey, Gabriel, get off!”, Sam almost fell over from Gabriel moving around so much.  
“Why, Samoose? Isn’t this fun?”, he teased, snuggling his face into Sam’s shoulder.  
Sam heard Dean laughing in the background. He tried to wiggle Gabriel off of him but he wouldn’t budge.  
“Gabriel, get off.”, Sam said more sternly when he saw Dean recording them on his phone.  
“Killjoy.”, Gabriel unwrapped his legs from Sam and plopped back onto the ground.  
Then he pulled his arm out and ducked, easily coming out from under the sweater. Sam lifted it over his head and pulled the sweater off of his arm. Gabriel took the sweater and dropped it back into the box and sat down. Sam sat down too.  
“That was great.”, Dean wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
Sam gave him the bitch face.  
“Yeah, hilarious.”  
“Wait, wait. Look at this.”  
Dean shoved his phone in Sam’s face and played a video. It was about five minutes long and showed them struggling to get into the sweater, then ending with Sam making a weird face that consisted of him with his mouth open and his eyes wide and panicked as Gabriel jumped onto him. Gabriel, who was watching from behind Sam, howled with laughter and Dean started to crack up all over again. Sam’s eye twitched in annoyance and he reached for the phone, but Dean pulled it away before he could grab it.  
“Delete the video.”  
Dean pulled his phone close to his chest.  
“Are you crazy? No.”  
Sam reached out for it and Dean backed away quickly. He kept trying to grab it but Dean would keep making sure it was away from him. That ended up with Sam chasing Dean down the hall while they both argued over the video.  
“Damn it, Dean!”, Sam yelled from far down the hallway.  
“Boys!”, Mary yelled.  
She shook her head and sighed. What a crazy first Christmas. One they would all remember forever.


End file.
